Beautiful Moon Arise
by SweetNothing98
Summary: They were there. That horrifying, tragic day 6 Years ago where they saw their friends and what they called family die right before their eyes. (Full summery inside) Aiden/OC/Isaac
1. Prologue: MemoriesLost

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some plot changes and The Calder family

This is my first Teen wolf story, I had this idea in my head for about a month or so and I finally decided to post it. I hope you like it.

* * *

**_Title_****: **Beautiful Moon Arise

_**Summery**_**:** They were there. That horrifying, tragic day 6 Years ago where they saw their friends and what they called family die right before their eyes. Lilian and Nathaniel Calder, Twins, Could never forget that day; People screaming for help, Kids crying and most of all Nathaniel lost the love of his life. Now six years later, They return back to Beacon hills to search for answers and closer. (Set Season 3)

* * *

Lilian's POV

Have you ever seen someone you love die? Well I have! 6 years ago, my brother and I were at our friend Cora's house for a sleepover.

**Flashback**

Nov 19, 2007 (A/N IDK what day the fire happened)

Lilian's POV

"Come on Lily and Nate" Cora yelled, while running up the stairs. I laughed, running after her with my twin brother, Nathaniel, following behind me. We'd just returned from school, it was a Friday. I was EXTREMELY happy, because every Friday we stayed at the Hale's house. But I wasn't only happy about staying over, but also because today was my older brother's first Lacrosse game as Captain and with Derek as First Line. They both recently gained the positions they're in because the old Captain and First Line player both were caught doing drugs. Once we entered Cora's bedroom, I started jumping on the bed. Cora gave me a funny look, so did my brother. "Why are you so happy?" She asked me.

I laughed and sat down on her bed. "Why wouldn't I be happy and how come you are happy now? Today Brandon is Captain and Derek is First Line." I answered her in a 'Duh' tone. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me while my brother sat on the other side.

"I totally forgot!" Cora exclaimed, jumping on me. I laughed as we ended up on the floor on the other side of the bed. That was when we heard footsteps running towards the room. We turned towards the door to see Nathaniel's friend James, who was also Cora's cousin. He was the same age as all of us, but hadn't been to school today, since he'd been sick.

Once he entered the room, he stood with a brow raised, staring at me and Cora, who were on the floor, with me of course on top, because, well I was stronger than her. James didn't question us; he turned his attention to Nate who's sitting on the bed. "Dude, come on, they're showing that new show you wanted to watch!" James expression was like he'd won the lottery. I smiled to myself as Nate and James ran down the hall to his room.

"Boys" I said getting up and dusting myself off. Cora laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Cora, honey?" A voice was heard from downstairs. We looked at each other and ran downstairs, where Talia, Peter, Jason and some of the other parents were. When we made it there, we found out the voice belonged to Cora's mother, Talia, who was at the bottom step. Cora jumped into her mother's arms. I laughed with amusement. Out the corner of my eye I saw my favorite person in the world Peter Hale. He walked out of the office of his brother Jason, also known as Cora, Laura and Derek's father. My smile grew wider when I saw him.

"PETER!" I yelled jumping into his arms. He laughed, holding me.

"Wow you've grown big" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes then playfully glared at him.

"The last time you saw me was…," I pretended to think, "…yesterday." I answered with a laugh. He then rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever you say, Speedy" We both laughed as he placed me on the floor. I'd gained that nickname when I was younger, because I was the fastest runner in the whole group; which was a sign that I would shift into a werewolf at an early age. And they were right, I shifted at the age of 8, while Nathaniel's first shift had been a few months ago, but that was still known as an early shift since everyone else first shift happened when they were around 12 to 15.

"Come on Lily." Cora said, grabbing my arm and dragging me up the stairs into her room. After five hours of doing make overs, dress up and watching a few movies it was 9:15 pm. The Lacrosse game ended at 10. I couldn't wait for Derek, Laura and Brandon to get back. I really wanted to know, what happened at the game today.

"Cora, Sweetie, can you come downstairs quick?" Jason, Cora's dad, called from downstairs.

"I'll be right back" Cora said. I only nodded and started playing on her DS Lite. Just as she left the room, my brother came in and laid down on her bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be with James?" I curiously asked. Usually when he did this, he and James either had gotten into a fight or James had being to annoying Nathan.

Nathan turned towards me. "His uncle called him downstairs"

I only 'oh'ed and went back to playing. After 5 minutes of sitting in silence, I smelled something burning. I closed the DS and placed it on the table next to the bed. "Nate." I said, hitting him. He jumped up off the bed, surprised. 'I guess he was sleeping' I thought.

"What?" He asked, while rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Do you smell that?" Nate sniffed the air and froze in place. That smell was coming from downstairs. Out of nowhere there was yelling coming from the same direction. We looked at each other and ran downstairs, only to see flames bursting from different places, yet mainly from the basement. I stood on the bottom step, terrified, as Talia, Jason, Peter and some of the other family members, who weren't downstairs dying or already dead, were running around. I felt someone grab my shoulders and push me out the way. When I looked up from my now laying position on the floor, I saw Nate lying protectively on top of me. I looked behind us to see a fallen pillar in the spot I had been standing only a moment before.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, to which I could only nod. I couldn't say a single word, completely speechless as everyone around me was dying and I didn't know what to do. "Come on" He yelled over the screams and flames. He guided me to the back door of the house, only to be stopped by flames, which blocked the way. That was when I thought, 'where's Cora?'

Just then Peter came running to us. "Follow me!" He yelled, He picked me up and grabbed Nate's hand, quickly guiding us through the flames and burned remnants of the fallen house.

**Brandon's POV**

"Dude, we killed that game tonight." Derek exclaimed, nudging me. I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"If it wasn't for the Timberwolves amazing Captain, you guys wouldn't have won." Laura said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well thanks Laura." I wrapped my arm around Derek's shoulder. "But if it wasn't for, First Line Player Derek Hale, I don't think we would have won." I added. Derek rolled his eyes and shrugged my arm off his shoulder.

"Whatever man," he said, laughing. We were walking home from the championship game verse a team from Virginia. We had won, and I was really excited but also sad. My parents couldn't make it because they had work to deal with and the Hales couldn't come because of, well the same reason. After walking for 10 minutes, the time was 9:18 now. The game ended earlier because the scores 31-0 had called for mercy from the other team. We were joking around when a scent hit my nose; it was coming from the direction of the house.

I stopped, which also stopped Derek and Laura since they were behind me. "Do you smell that?" I ask them, turning around in their direction. They both sniffed the air and nodded. Just before I could say anything, a piercing scream filling the air along with police, ambulance and fire truck sirens going off. We all looked at each other then took off running in the direction of the house. Just when we arrived, we caught the sight of the Hale house on fire. I dropped all my things to the ground and ran up to the house, only to be stopped by 3 police officers. "My brother and sister are in there!" I yelled as I tried running through them, but I couldn't. I fell to my knees in tears. "LILY…, NATE!" I yelled again. Derek and Laura came running over to me, crying as well, since it was their whole family that was dying. I held Laura in my arms, crying with me, while Derek sat next to me, staring at the house with tears rolling down his cheek. I've never seen him cry this much since well… Paige died.

A police officer walked over and knelled down in front of us. He looked from Derek to me then to Laura. "Is this your home?" He asked us. We only nodded. This wasn't my home but this was my family and my second home. The police officer sighed, looking at us kids with sympathy. "What are your names?" He asks us.

"I'm Brandon" I told him, still staring at the house. Derek and Laura told him their names and went back to crying. Just then, the front door opened and three people come out. I got up and got a better look. I saw Nate, Lily and Peter on the ground of the front lawn. I ran over to them and grabbed the two of them, crying. "Oh my god, I thought the two of you died." I told them as we cried. Lily was the first to let go of me and ran over to Peter who was unconscious on the floor.

"Peter!" She yelled. I got a better look at him and saw half of his face was burnt and some of his body. Lily sat next to him, trying to wake him up. "Peter, please wake up!" She cried out laying her head on his chest. Paramedics ran over with a stretcher and some blankets. One of them passed three to me and then went to Peter. One of the paramedics pulled Lily away from him and quickly positioned him on the stretcher. The paramedic passed a crying Lily into my arms, before he wheeled Peter to the ambulance. I held onto Lily with all my might, I felt like if I'd let go of her I'd lose her. Next to me, Nate was sitting on the floor crying into his hand.

"Oh my god, my babies!" I heard a voice yell. I turned in the direction the voice was coming from and saw both my parents running towards us. My mom fell next to me, wrapping her arms around us, Lily jumped into my mother's arms crying even harder.

"Cora!" She yelled into my mother. She held Lily closer to her, while I grabbed Nate by his shoulders and brought him closer to me. I looked around trying to find my dad, only to see him with Derek and Laura.

It took 4 hours for everything to settle down. The fire was extinguished 2 hours ago. Right now we were in the hospital for Peter and both of my siblings. I was sitting in the waiting room with Derek and Laura while my parents were with Nate and Lily. I had an arm around Laura while Derek sat on the other side of me. We all knew how the fire started - hunters. But we didn't want to admit it.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault" Derek started mumbling into his hands. I sighed deeply; deciding not to respond to him. I didn't even know what to say to him, maybe it was his fault, since he was dating a hunter but again, maybe it wasn't. Actually it might be my fault, I pushed Derek to move on from Paige and start dating Kate Argent.

**Lily's POV**

Hospital room

I sat on my hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. My parents just left the room to go check on how Peter was doing. Nate fell asleep a few minutes ago, so I had no one to talk to. Sighing, I glanced around the room trying to find something to entertain me but there was nothing. Then my mind started wandering off to what happen hours ago. Cora was all I could think about, she was my best friend and a sister to me, now she's gone along with the other people I called family. I didn't notice I was crying until the door opened to one of the nurses, the one I called my third mother - Melissa McCall. "Lily." She said walking over to me; wiping away some of the tears that had fallen. "Don't cry, I know your stronger then that" She said softly to me. I smiled a little.

"Are Scott and Stiles here?" I asked her, crossing my legs and leaning forward, so she could check my breathing.

She placed the cold metal thing on my back as I breathed in and out. "No, they're at home sleeping, but they are very worried about you and Nathaniel." She answered, while moving the thing around. "Well you sound much better now from when you first came in, so you and Nathan should be able to leave in a few hours." She said once she finished.

I smiled at her, only nodding. A moan and groan come from the bed next to me. Melissa and I looked over to see Nate getting up. "Sleepy head is up" I said, getting off my bed and over to Nate's. Sitting next to him, I placed my arm around him and we hugged. Being twins, when we are in each other's arms, it usually made each of us feel better. Like right now. Nate looked up at Melissa and gave her a big smile.

She smiled back at him and grabbed a chart from the end of his bed. "Well I'm going to leave to go find your parents, I'll be right back" She told us. Once she'd left, I turned to Nate and saw his smile drop.

"Cora didn't make it, did she?" He asked me, his eyes were full of hope. He wanted her to be alive, so did I, but we both knew she was dead along with the rest of the Hales, besides Peter, Derek and Laura.

I slowly shook my head, looking down at my hand. I didn't want to see Nate's expression. You'll think I was hurt the most, but you're wrong. Nathaniel was in love with Cora. Okay, right now you're probably saying 'He's only 10, he can't be in love.' Well, it's different for werewolves, they usually find their love early or sometimes it's hard to find the one you love at all; but for Nate, he'd found his just to lose her before he could even tell her.

Silent sobs were heard but only with werewolf hearing. I lifted my head and looked at him. My heart broke into a million pieces; I'd never seen Nate like this before, not even when our grandfather died.

~ **One Week Later** ~

It was our last day in Beacon Hills. My parents decided it would be too hard for us to live here, but we weren't the only ones, who were leaving, Laura and Derek left 2 days ago to live with a family member. Right now, I and Nate were at the park waiting for Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Danny and Jackson, so we could say goodbye. I've grown up with Jackson and Danny all my life since well, I've lived next to Jackson since I was born. I met Scott and Stiles one time in the summer when we were 4 and we hit it off, the same went with Lydia but it was through our parents.

I was swinging on the swing with Nate on the one next to me. "Lily! Nate!" I heard voices yell close by. I turned towards them, to see all our friends running up to us. I jumped off the swing and ran to Lydia first; Nate following behind and going to Scott and Stiles. To be honest it was kinda weird to see Jackson, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Danny in the same area without either fighting or arguing.

I let go of Lydia and turned to the next person, who was Danny. I smiled up at him and hugged him. Out of all of them Danny was my favorite, but I never showed favoritism. I went on to the next people, who were Scott and Stiles. I hugged them then went to the last person who was Jackson Whittemore, the popular kid, not to mention the kid I had a major crush on since I was 6. I approached him and stopped in front of him. I looked up at him, since he was a few inches taller than me. We stared at each other for a few seconds until he made the first move and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. My smile grew wider as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back. Jackson pulled away a little and stared down at me. "I'm going to miss you Lily-Kinz" He whispered to me.

A tear slowly rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. "I'm going to miss you too, Jackie-Kinz" We gave each other these nicknames when we were 5, and it stuck since then, but we only used them, when we are alone or in whisper. I reached up and kissed his cheek, well actually I kissed one of his tears that fell.

After a few hours of playing around in the park, all of the parents met up with their children. "Lily, Nathan, it's time to go." My mom, Irina, told us. We turned to our friends, who were sad.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked us. We never told them, where we were going, we thought it wasn't important.

Sighing, I looked at Nate and he only nodded. "We are moving to London." I told her, but more to the rest as well. They all gasped and ran over to us. We all huddled up and hugged each other.

We bit our goodbye and left for the airport.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review and I will update ASAP!

-SweetNothing98 {Jay}


	2. Untruthful Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some plot changes and the Calder family  
A/N: Pictures, Banners and Outfits are on my profile.

_**Title**_**: **Beautiful Moon Arise  
_**Summary**_**:** They were there that horrifying, tragic day 6 years ago; when they saw their friends and what they called family die right before their eyes. Lilian and Nathaniel Calder, twins, could never forget that day; people screaming for help, kids crying and most of all Nathaniel losing the love of his life. Now six years later, they returned back to Beacon Hills to search for answers and closure. (Set Mid-Season 2)

"_Just breathe_" I sung as I strummed my acoustic guitar. "_Oh just breathe" _I sung out the next line. I smiled to myself as I wrote the lyrics in my book.

"Lily!" Nathan yelled, barging into my room. He was holding two pairs of shoes. "Which ones - Oxfords or combat boots?" He asked, showing me both pairs.

I got up from my window seat bench and placed the guitar onto my queen sized bed. "What are you wearing tomorrow?" I asked him. He thought for a second.

"Um, red button up, khaki bottom, and gray sweater", he listed off.

I nodded and pointed to the black oxfords "Thank you!" He yelled, while running out my room and to his down the hall.

You might be a little confused on what's going on. Well, we moved back to Beacon Hills two days ago and now tomorrow junior year of high school was going to start. A lot had changed since we lived in Beacon Hills. For one, Nathan and I found out we were witch/warlock hybrids. You might be asking 'what's a witch/warlock hybrid?' Well that's when you are a witch or warlock and a werewolf combine. I knew my mom was a witch but we didn't know it was going to pass onto any of us. Not only that but two years ago I became an Alpha. I'm happy but sad at the same time, as I had to kill an Alpha, who had been 19 years old and his whole pack. I hated myself for a while but I got over it. Also I grew, which I'm extremely happy about, since in my freshman year I had 5'2 now I was 5'5.

I grabbed my guitar and started playing it again. I was working on a new song but it was really hard to finish.

"_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,__  
__"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? __  
__I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"__  
__Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes__  
__Like they have any right at all to criticize, __  
__Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason___

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable__  
__And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table__  
__No one can find the rewind button, girl.__  
__So cradle your head in your hands__  
__And breathe... just breathe,__  
__Oh breathe, just breathe___

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss__  
__"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,__  
__"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."__  
__Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,"_

_I sung. _Sighing in frustration, I put the guitar onto its holder and went to my bed. 'I'm never going to finish this song!' I though. I lied down and grabbed my IPhone, which was on the table next to my bed. The time read 10:46 pm. I put the phone back and decided to go to sleep. Getting up I took a shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top, I hopped into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Music makes me high_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more  
We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor  
You know we getting hotter, and hotter  
Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_Pound the alarm!  
Pound the alarm!_

_I wanna do it for the night, night  
So get me now, and knock this over  
I wanna do it like you like, like  
Come get me, baby, we're not getting younger  
I just want you tonight, night  
Baby, we won't do it for life, life  
Oh-ohh_

_Music makes me high_

I groaned turning off my alarm on my phone. I sighed and rolled off the bed. No, literally rolled and fell on the floor. I landed with a '_thud ' _I moaned and got off the floor and trudged into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, I did my morning routines, which consisted of - brush hair, brush teeth, and wash face. After 30 minutes in the bathroom, I walked back into my room and changed into a black lace shirt that stopped a little above my knees, a floral back lace bandeau, a black biker jacket and a pair of wedges. After getting dressed I walked over to my make-up table and decided to put only natural colors on. I stared at myself in my mirror, Unlike my twin brother and older brother I have my mother's brown eyes and long brown hair but the only thing I got from my dad was his fair skin, not tan but not pale either.

I decided to just let my hair fall down in its natural curls. Once I finished up, I stood and grabbed the remaining things I needed, which were my IPhone, car keys and backpack. Running downstairs and into the kitchen I found my mother making breakfast, while my dad was on his laptop doing some work stuff. Brandon was at the island eating, what my mom had made. I was shocked and confused. He usually never woke at this time and he was all dressed. I sat next to him as my mother placed a plate in front of me. "Morning honey" She said sweetly to me.

"Morning" I took a bite of my toast, and then I turned to Brandon. "Why are you all dressed up?" I asked, taking another bite.

Brandon turned in my direction. "I'm going to the Hale house, Mom has some things there she needs me to get." He answered.

"Oh" was all I said, what my mom had at the house was probably some of her witch stuff, she usually left there.

"Morning" Nate said, entering the kitchen a little happier than usually.

"Okay, did I step into an alternate universe were Brandon is awake at 7am and Nate is way happier than usual." I said. No one said anything but all laughed. My dad walked over to me and placed a kiss on top of my head. I just pouted and continued to eat. I might be an alpha but I'm very immature. "Oh yeah, after school can I and Nate go visit uncle?" I asked both of my parents.

"Sure, honey." My dad answered. "Well I have to head to the hospital they need me." He said bye to everyone and left.

"Nate, Lily I want you to take the Jeep to school. I seriously don't want anyone driving that death machine out there." My mom said pointing to Nate's Jaguar f-type outside in the driveway. Right now there were 4 cars outside. Since my dad just left with his Lexus, one of them was my new silver Jeep while the others were my twin's Jaguar, Brandon's blue motorcycle and my mom's Cadillac.

"Come on mom, it's not a death trap!" Nate exclaimed.

"Your right it's not." She said and Nate smiled victoriously "But when you drive it, it is." My mom added. Nate's smile dropped. He groaned and hit his head against the table. I laughed, finishing my food and placing the plate in the sink.

"Come Nate, it's time to go." I said, giggling. I grabbed my bag and keys and before leaving out the door I placed a kiss on my mom's and Brandon's cheeks, bidding them goodbye then hopped into the Jeep. Nathan followed behind, but not without saying goodbye to his car. Didn't I mention Nate was obsessed with it? He climbed in my car and buckled up. I backed out the driveway and drove to the school. It took us 15 minutes to make it there. When I entered the parking lot people were staring. The roof was pulled down so everyone had a good look at who was inside the car. I parked next to a baby blue Jeep and hopped out. I pressed a button in the car and the roof came back up.

Nate came over to my side. "Ready?" He asked me. I only nodded and followed him into the school. When we entered, there were more people staring.

"I'm guessing they don't usually get new people." I whispered to Nate. He nodded in agreement. We both walked to the office and got our schedules. When we were walking out we passed the principal's office, the principal was yelling at someone inside.

"And what the hell is this?" Nate and I glanced into the office. Standing not too far away were two boys. The principal was holding a long, broad silver sword. Both boys ran off, but not without me catching a scent. I froze in place and I stared after them.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Nate asked. At first I didn't answer, not until he shook my shoulder. "Lily"

"Oh sorry, but one of those boys is a werewolf." I told him. He looked in the direction I was staring.

"Come on, we have to get to class." He said and placed his hand on my shoulder, guiding us to our next class. When he rounded a corner, we ran into someone, actually more than one. When I looked up, my eyes widened and a smile grew on my face.

"Aiden!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms. He laughed and hugged me. "When did you two get into town?" I asked him and his twin Ethan.

"A few months ago, what about you two?" Ethan asked. I let go of Aiden and hugged Ethan then went to stand next to Nate.

"Two days ago." Nate answered. He gave each twin a manly hug. The bell then rang and each pair separated. Nate's and my first class was English with Ms. Blake. We took our seats in the back of the classroom. Out of nowhere, everyone's phone in the class went off; it was a text message from an unknown person. I started reading the message until someone started reading it out loud. I glanced up to see it was the teacher. Rolling my eyes, I put my cellphone into my pocket, not following the teacher's order about turning it off. It was 10 minutes into class, when the principal walked in, he whispered something to Ms. Blake but I didn't try to eaves-drop.

"Scott McCall?" The teacher asked. The boy I had seen earlier got up with his belongings and left the classroom with the teacher. I sat in my seat in shock that was my best friend – Scottie. But he didn't remember me or Nate. I couldn't blame him though, I didn't remember him either. Well, then that meant the boy next to him was the one and only Stiles Stilinski. I looked at the seat next to his and saw a familiar red head. I smiled to myself. 'All my friends in one class' I thought. It would have been complete, if Danny and Jackson were here also, but Danny mostly likely had a different class and had Jackson moved to London with his parents.

5 minutes went by and I was extremely bored as Ms. Blake went on talking about the lesson. '_Bang' _A noise came from the window, Nathan shot up from his sleep 'This boy seriously falls asleep fast' I thought, He turned to the window so did I. "Oh god" I whispered when I saw it was a bird. Ms. Blake stalked towards the window, when out of nowhere hundreds of birds started flying at the classroom windows.

"Get down" She yelled at all the kids in the class. We all followed and ducked down under our desks; Nate pulled me close to him, shielding me from the birds. A few seconds later, after the birds had pecked and scratched everyone, the commotion finally died down and everyone started getting up, but with caution. I looked around the room, scared and in shock. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought. Around the whole room dead birds were lying everywhere along with broken glass.

Police officers and parents of the students started arriving. I sat on one of the desk while Nate stood next to me. A police officer walked over to us. I smiled, remembering who this officer was – John Stilinski. "Are you two okay?" He asked me and Nate. We only nodded. "What're your names?"

"Lilian Calder" "Nathaniel Calder" We both told him. He froze and stared at us. We exchanged a quick look then turned back the John or as he now were known - the Sheriff.

"Lily and Nate" He said to us. We both smiled and nodded. He remembered us. I laughed, when he brought both of us into a hug. "I never though I'll ever see the Calder twins again." He explained as he released us.

"Well, we never thought we were going to return, but we did." I said giving him a bright smile.

"Dad, why are you hugging strangers?" Stiles questioned him, while looking at us. I rolled my eyes. Typical for Stiles, he would be one not to remember his best friends, well besides Scott.

"Stiles, these are Lilian and Nathaniel – Calder" He told his son. Stiles mouth gaped open as he stared at us.

"Stiles close your mouth, before you catch flies" I informed him and started giggling when he launched himself at me, giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Holy shit, I thought I was never going to see you again." He told both Nate and me, as the Sheriff excused himself so he could go talk to some of the other parents and students.

"Same here" Nathaniel nodded in agreement.

"Hey man, we need to catch up soon" Nate told Stiles. He nodded in agreement.

"Lily, Nate?" We turned in the direction of the voice and saw Brandon. "Come on, I'm going to take you both home."

We nodded and turned back to Stiles. "See you soon." I said then left the room with my two brothers.

"We got to meet up with Aiden and Ethan" Brandon told us, when we walked down the hall. I was confused and I knew Brandon saw it because he explained more. "There's something that we need to deal with." He simply said. I rolled my eyes at his vague explanation. We ended up walking towards the boy's locker room. I heard lots of things colliding and people inside, when we got closer. All the banging and fighting died down, when we entered the room. On the floor was a dead girl.

I sighed, rubbing my temples annoyed. "Why here?" I asked, startling the people, who didn't know we were in the room.

"She lead us here, we had no choice." My uncle explained to me with no emotion. 'Typical uncle' I just rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me; he knew I did it. After the mess was cleaned up, we all ended up outside the school. Kali, Ennis and Deucalion went back to their apartment, while the twins stayed behind.

"Next time you tell me, 'we have to meet up with the twins' I won't follow." I told Brandon. He just rolled his eyes and sat on his motorcycle.

"I'm going to the Hale house to pick some things up, you coming?" He asked me and Nate.

"Yeah" Nate answers. We turned to the twins and bid our goodbyes, than hopped into the Jeep and followed Brandon to the Hale house. After a 9 minute drive, we pulled into the dirt driveway to reveal the same older looking Jeep I'd parked next to this morning. I cut the engine and got out of the car.

"I thought no one lived here?" I asked Brandon as he got off his motorcycle.

"Me too" He said. "Stay here", Brandon instructed Nathan. He just rolled his eyes and sat on the hood of the Jeep. Nate was use to staying behind; I think he didn't mind it.

Brandon and I walked up to the front door but it was already open Inside Scott and Stiles were talking to someone. We slowed our pace and waited. I used my super hearing to listen to what they were talking about

"Alphas, a pack of them," a voice said. "I heard there's this leader named Deucalion. Peter, and Isaac and I have been hunting and looking for the pack all summer, but we couldn't find them."

Upon hearing the Name Peter I stopped listening and turned to Brandon. By his expression he heard the same thing. I quietly walked up the stairs. Stopping on the second step, I turned around. "I'll go in first, just stay here until I call you." I whispered to him. Brandon nodded. I started going back up the steps, once I made it in front of the door I noticed no one was there but they were now in the living area from what I could hear. Slowly walking through the front door, I glanced into the living room. Three backs were towards me, while they were talking to some guy.

I took it as my chance to go down to the basement, but by accident stepped on a loose board. I froze when it made a noise and turned to look over at the four men. Their heads were now turned in my direction. Without thinking I made a run for the back door but before I could get close someone grabbed me in a headlock, dragging me into a room, which turned out being the living room. Getting thrown on the ground, I use my hair to curtain my face so Stiles and Scott wouldn't notice who I was. "Who are you?" A man growled. I didn't look up or answer him. He growled again and picked me up by my arm. "I said who are you?" My hair moved away from my face.

"Lilian!" Stiles exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Hey Stiles" I said with an innocent smile.

The man had let go of me and taken a step back. I glanced behind him and saw Brandon standing there. I turned my attention back to the man in front of me. He looked vaguely familiar but I just couldn't remember. Scott took a step forward and I waved at him, giving him one of my famous smiles. Now that I think about it, it was the same smile I had since I was younger.

"What's your full name?" He asked me, but now in a softer tone.

Before I could respond someone else spoke up. "Her name is Lilian Dana Calder" The voice came from behind the boys. They turned around to see Brandon standing there. The eyes of the man widened and he first looked at me then at Brandon.

"Brandon" He said while walking up to him.

"Derek Hale." Brandon said with a smile. The boys did their little hello thing, while I just stood there in shock. 'That's why he looked familiar' I thought.

"You guys know each other?" Scott asked.

Derek turned to him. "Old friend of mine", he answered, while patting Brandon's back. He then turned to me. "Little Lily-pad" I rolled my eyes at him; I've hadn't heard that nickname in years. Only Derek and Laura called me that. I looked at Stiles and Scott and saw their expressions grow from confused to more confused.

"Is everything okay?" An out of breath Nate said.

I stared at him, giving him a 'What the Fuck' look. "Were you running all the way from China?" I asked sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes.

"Isaac?" Nate questioned, to a boy with ocean blue eyes and curly hair. I'll be lying, if I said this boy wasn't good looking. But who was he? Nate walked up to him. "Dude I haven't seen you in 6 years." He told the Isaac boy.

"Okay, now that we are done with the reunion, we just came here to grab some stuff from the basement." I said a little too harshly but it wasn't really my fault, I just was in a rush. I still had to go meet Deucalion

"What stuff?" Derek asked.

"Stuff my mom left" I explained. He nodded and moved out the way. I walked past everyone and to the door of the basement. Opening it, I descended down the stairs. When I hit the last step, I glanced around seeing burnt remains of what used to be my, Cora's and Nate's hideout and also were the Hale's stored the stuff they didn't need. Walking around just looking at the remains, I found the chest with my family crest on it. I stared at it, noticing it was still in one piece and not damaged. Grabbing the chest by its handles started back up the stairs and to the living room. When I entered, I lost my footing after tripping over a board sticking up. I dropped the chest but before I could fall on top, which I know would have hurt, since there was some sharp objects on the top, someone grabbed me from behind making me stop just as I was about to hit the chest.

I turned my head and saw it was Isaac. He helped me up and I gave him a smile and thanked him. He didn't let his hands go from my waist, which started to feel uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and looked up at him then down at his hands. He understood what was trying to say and took his hands away but without blushing. 'This boy is adorable' I shook that thought out my head. My thought was interrupted by Scott. "You're werewolves?" He asked me, Nate and Brandon.

We nodded. "We were all born one." I explained to him. "I'm going to guess you're one too." I stated not really asking. Scott nodded, that's when I noticed everyone in the room was a werewolf, except of Stiles. I turned to Stiles and raised a brow. "But you aren't one. I thought since Scottie and you are best friends, you'd also be a wolf." I said to him.

"Well not everyone wants to be a monster that goes bump in the night." He said sarcastically. Now that's the Stiles I know and love. I smiled and gave him an eye roll.

"So what are you guys doing back?" Derek asked me and my brothers. I turned to Brandon and Nate waiting for them to answer, since I really had nothing.

"What, we can't come back into town without a reason?" Brandon asked with a laugh. Derek stared at him; actually it was more like a glare. I knew Derek wasn't going to go for that. "Okay, we heard you were an Alpha of a pack in Beacon Hills so we decided to come back to see how it was going." Brandon sounded more convincing now, but I know Derek was smarter than to fall for that.

"Well, you came for no reason then, I don't really have a pack anymore." He said. What surprised me the most was that he fell for the lie, but then again it wasn't a total lie.

"What do you mean 'anymore'? Don't you have those three?" Nate asked pointing to Stiles, Scott and Isaac.

"Scott and Stiles aren't in my pack. I have Isaac but the Alpha pack took my other betas, we've been trying to look for them but we had no luck so far." Derek explained to us. I noticed Isaac was looking down, He looked sad and I don't blame him. The Alphas took his pack mates that would take a toll on people. Like when I was with the Alpha pack for a whole summer my parents fell apart since I'm their 'baby' and they couldn't lose me.

"How long have you been looking?" I asked Derek.

He turned to me, giving me a look. It was just a question. "4 months", he answered.

'I'm gonna need to talk with Deucalion about this.' I mentally noted. "I think mom needs the chest now." I said to everyone in the room. They all nodded. Brandon and Nate both grabbed the chest and started walking out with me in tow. Before exiting I turned to the remaining people in the room. "We can help you with your Alpha problem, if you need help" I told Derek. He didn't say anything, so I decide to just leave the house.

**Third Person POV**

"I don't trust them." Derek spoke up once the Calder's cars left the Hale property. Isaac, Stiles and Scott turned to him, confused.

"Why don't you trust them, I thought they were old friends of yours?" Stiles asked Derek.

"They are but when I asked them, why they came back to town, Brandon's heart started racing when he told me both excuses. He was lying, there's another reason why they're here."

Scott stepped up and stood in front of Derek. "Look, we don't know for sure, if we can't trust them. I've known Lily since I was 4 and she has never told a lie neither has Nate." Derek knew Scott was right but there was something up and he was determined to find out what it was.

(A/N: The rest of the story is going to be in third person unless it's necessary to change it.)

The Calder siblings pulled up into the apartment complex parking lot and parked their automobiles. They each got out of their cars and walked to the lobby of the complex. While in the elevator going upstairs to the pent house suite, Lilian spoke up. "Why do you think Deucalion took Derek's betas?" She asked her brothers. They both shrugged, not really knowing how to answer the question. They stood in silence until they made it to the 10th floor. Exiting, they went to the apartment, were their uncle and his pack are staying. Just as Brandon was about to knock on the door, it opened up to Kali. Lily entered first, giving her a quick hug. Inside Aiden and Ethan were on the couch watching TV; while Ennis was on the floor reading a book.

"Where's Deucalion?" Nate asked the Alpha pack. They all pointed to down the hall.

"He's in the office at the end of the hall." Ennis explained, not looking up.

"Thanks" Lily told him. They walked down the hall, softly knocking on the door; Lily slowly pushed the door open. Inside, their uncle was staring out a window. "Uncle?" Lily spoke, walking over to him. Deucalion turned around to face his niece and nephews with a warm smile.

"Lily." He brought her into a hug, which she returned without hesitation. He released and walked past her to his two nephews. He placed a hand on both their shoulders. "You both have grown" He told them. One would think because Deucalion is blind, he can't see but he's not always blind.

"Uncle, we actually need to talk to you." Lily told him, who turned back around to face her.

"About what?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Well it's about Derek and-" Deucalion interrupted her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you're going to say, but it was necessary to take them, it's the only way I have leverage on Derek." He explained to her.

"Yeah, but -" Again she was interrupted by him.

"There are no buts; you know it's the only way." He told her, his voice rose slightly. Lily didn't pester him anymore on the situation.

"Uncle, so the reason you're doing this is so Derek can join the pack?" Brandon asked him, he hated lying to Derek. They'd known each other since they had been in diapers and never once had he lied to him, until now.

"That's exactly why!" Deucalion said, He walked over to the desk that was in the middle of the room. "And I'm going to need your help." He said mainly to Brandon but to the twins as well.

"What can we do to help?" Nate spoke up for the first time since they started talking to Deucalion.

Deucalion smiled, the Calder siblings knew that smile way to well. "Get on the inside!"

* * *

This isn't the best chapter but it's just more of introducing the characters into the story, Hope you like it? Also a lot more drama coming soon.

Review please, If you do I'll update faster :3

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

"Why are you doing this?" Lilian yelled

A smile grew on his face as he walked over to her. "Because I can" Lilian tried to claw at him but with one swift move, she ended up across the room; landing face first.

Nathaniel ran over to his twin sister, he started shaking her but she wouldn't wake up or respond. "Lilian" He screamed but no answer. He turned his head and glared at him. "What did you do" He yelled, Nate lunged at him but before he could lay a finger on him. He stabbed Nate in the chest, with his claws; Slowly lifting him up and throw him where his sister was still laying.


End file.
